H U R T
by MasamuneSora
Summary: Heechul telah menyelesaikan masa wamilnya. Sekembalinya ke panggung SS, Heechul merasa tersakiti oleh sikap Siwon yang menjauhinya. Heechul berencana membalas sakit hatinya kepada Siwon. My first ff short SICHUL. Finally, I did it...


Disclaimer : This work of fiction is only loosely based on real person and events as I imagine they could be/could occur. I am not affiliated with Super Junior or SM Entertainment. I do not personally know Choi Siwon or Kim Heechul. I will make no financial gain from publishingthis work of fiction.

Ini adalah ff pertama saya, dan saya ingin mempersembahkan ff ini untuk diri saya sendiri sebagai Sichul Shiper dan juga kalian semua yang merasa Sichul Shiper. Finally, I DID IT…

**HURT**

Heechul diam – diam memandang ke arah Siwon yang selalu berdiri di sekitar Kyuhyun. Ini nyata, sejak kembalinya dia dari wamil beberapa bulan lalu tidak serta merta membuat Siwon yang dulunya menempel ketat padanya, memberi perhatian lebih kepadanya akan bersikap sama seperti sebelumnya. Heechul tahu, selama dia berada dalam masa wamil, beredar kabar bahwa Siwon tengah dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Itu bukan sekedar kabar, namun kebenaran yang sekarang juga harus dihadapi. Setiap kali show, Heechul tidak mendapati Siwon yang berdiri disebelahnya. Siwon hanya berkutat di sekitar Kyuhyun bahkan menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Hal itu menyakitinya. Bahkan membuatnya sulit untuk mengukir senyuman ketika Siwon duduk disebelahnya dan dia tahu pasti sesekali Siwon mencuri pandang kearahnya untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya.

"Aku juga bisa menyakitimu seperti yang kau lakukan Siwon. Aku bisa,"gumamnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

Lagu Marry U mengalun dengan diiringi ELF menyanyi bersama mereka. Seperti biasa Siwon berada jauh dari jangkaunnya. Heechul berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Posisi panggung yang tinggi membuat mereka tidak leluasa bergerak. Heechul merangkul pundak Sungmin sambil sedikit menggoyangkan kepala sambil bernyanyi. Lagu berakhir dan dia bersimpuh berakting seolah seperti seorang pangeran yang hendak melamar tuan putrinya. Mengambil tangan Sungmin dan menciumnya. Sungmin mencandainya dengan mendorong tangan kearahnya sehingga menyentuh bibirnya sedikit keras. Fans menjerit, kemudian Heechul bangkit dan kembali ke panggung utama, tanpa menyadari seseorang memandang kejadian itu benci.

Heechul melihat Siwon yang berjalan kearahnya. Siwon hanya memandangnya sekilas. Dia mengikutinya

"Aku kira Sungmin membutuhkan diet ketat, tangannya terasa penuh di genggamanku,"katanya mencoba membuka percapakan dengan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Dia akan marah jika mendengarnya,"jawab Siwon. Heechul tersenyum lalu berjalan ke sampingnya. Dia terdiam, dan sukar menemukan topic untuk sekedar dibicarakan. Siwon memandang lagi kearahnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, namun hanya berhenti di wajah Heechul lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lain. Heechul melihat punggungnya yang menjauh dan berbalik pula bergabung dengan Sungmin dan Kangin.

Setelah layar ditutup, semua member menuju balik panggung untuk berganti kostum. Heechul menyambar kostumnya dan bergerak ke arah ruang ganti. Dia hendak menutup pintu ruang ganti ketika seorang menahan gerakan pintu dan memaksa ikut masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"teriak Heechul. Matanya membulat ketika mengetahui siapa yang memaksa masuk bersamanya. Emosinya yang hampir meledak tertahan oleh wajah orang yang memaksanya ikut masuk ke ruang ganti bersamanya. Seolah sukmanya terhisap wajah orang itu, Heechul terdiam terpaku. Siwon mendorongnya ke arah dinding ketika pintu benar – benar tertutup sempurna. Tubuhnya menekan Heechul hingga tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Siwon, apa yang kaulakukan?"tanya Heechul setelah tersadar dari shock dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan heran. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberap centi. Heechul bisa merasakan hembusan napas Siwon. Siwon hanya memandangnya dengan diam. Matanya bergerak memandang mata Heechul dan bibirnya bergantian. "Siwon?"

"Aku mohon jangan melakukannya lagi. Tidak, kecuali denganku,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Siwon menarik napas berat, dia menarik tubuhnya namun tetap tak membiarkan Heechul menjauh dari dirinya. "Sungmin hyung,"

Heechul terkejut dengan perkataan Siwon. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. "Sungmin?"katanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Siwon.

"Aku tidak suka dengan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sungmin hyung,"

Heechul ternganga sampai tidak menyadari Siwon yang lebih muda darinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kau'.

'_Apa kau cemburu? Katakan kau cemburu Siwon, agar luka yang aku rasakan ini hanya sia – sia'_

"Aku hanya menggandeng tanggannya dan…"

"Kau mencium tangannya,"

Mata Heechul semakin membulat. Ada sedikit binar kegembiraan diwajahnya. "Aku hanya mencium tangannya,"

"Jangan melakukannya jika tidak denganku,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa jika kau terus berdiri menjauhiku?"Heechul menutup mulutnya menyesali apa yang barusan dikatanya. Seolah hal itu benar – benar melukai harga dirinya.

Siwon memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut kemudian tersenyum dan bergerak mendekati Heechul. Meraih tangannya lalu menciumnya. "Tidak akan lagi,"tangannya mengusap pipi Heechul lembut. Heechul memandangnya tanpa berkedip mencari maksud yang sebenarnya di mata Siwon.

"Keluarlah, aku akan berganti,"kata Heechul datar.

"_Ne, Chagi. _Aku tunggu diluar,"kata siwon kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Heechul lalu berbalik keluar ruang ganti.

Heechul memandangi punggung Siwon sampai benar – benar hilang dibalik pintu. Seketika dia memegangi dadanya yang berdebar hebat. Dirabanya bibirnya yang tersentuh bibir Siwon. _'Apa baruan yang terjadi? Apa aku tertidur sebentar dan bermimpi? Tapi kenapa sentuhan di bibir ini terasa nyata?'_

Mereka kembali ke panggung untuk kembali menyapa penggemarnya. Heechul berjalan kearah pinggir panggung dan berdiri sendirian. Dia menoleh ke arah belakang ketika merasa sinar lampu sorot menyorot ke arahnya lebih terang. Dia melihat Siwon menuju dirinya. Heechul mengulurkan tangannya menyambut Siwon. Siwon melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Heechul membuat tangan Heechul memilih memposisikan dirinya di pinggang Siwon dengan nyaman.

"Chagiya…kenapa sendirian?"kata Siwon berbisik di telinganya.

"Simbaku melarangku berdekatan dengan temanku yang lain,"balas Heechul berbisik juga di telinga Siwon.

"Mwo?"seru Siwon menjauhkan kepalanya dari Heechul. Heechul tersenyum.

Siwon kembali mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Heechul dan mendengar Heechul kembali berbisik "Aku sedang menunggu Simbaku menghampiriku,"

Siwon mengembangkan senyum lebar.

O jik geu dae ma neul dda ra nae gag a neun go shi ra myeon

_(Jika hanya hatimu tempat yang bisa aku kunjungi)_

That's what I see in your eyes

_(Itulah ayang aku lihat di matamu)_

Heechul memandangnya lekat tatkala Siwon menyanyikan bagiannya. Membuat Siwon tersipu.

Just show me your love

_(Tunjukkan cintamu padaku)_

Tto onjena hamke ittorok

_(Jadi kita bisa selalu bersama)_

Nan gido halgeyo

_(Aku berdoa untuk itu..)_

"Tetaplah disisiku,"bisik Siwon lembut.

"Tidak disini,"balas Heechul. "Lagipula tidak ada bujukan yang gratis,"

Siwon tertawa riang mendengarnya, dan mengangguk dengan pasti. Dilihatnya binar mata Siwon dengan seksama. Ah, betapa dia mencintai orang ini. Betapa waktu tidak bisa memudarkan rasa cintanya, dan betapa rasa cemburu justru memperdalam perasaannya. Heechul melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Siwon dan berbalik menuju panggung utama. Siwon memandangnya melalui sudut matanya, seolah tak rela Heechul berlalu darinya.

"I love you too, Chulie,"bisiknya lirih.

END.


End file.
